


blanc

by untouchableocean



Series: a rose by any other name [2]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Bahrain 2019, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 16:35:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20642270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/untouchableocean/pseuds/untouchableocean
Summary: "White roses represent purity, innocence, and reverence. They can also be associated with new beginnings, sympathy or humility."





	blanc

Kimi distantly wonders how much of this is for show, soft sounds and virginal hesitation as Charles lays himself bare for him, sprawling his body wantonly on the ivory sheets.

Kimi pushes into him with the barest preparation, kisses his tear stained cheeks as he moves, leaves burning red marks on his pale skin. Kimi fucks him ruthlessly, pressing down on his throat, drinking in his shameless moans.

Charles comes, shaking, and Kimi follows soon after, bitter words dying on his tongue; _welcome to Ferrari, loss hurts, get used to it._

He’s back next time he loses. Kimi doesn’t resist.


End file.
